


[Podfic] A Rain of Feathers

by argentumlupine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, F/F, Oneshot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: Author's summary:In one world, a man knelt beside the body of his sister and offered himself to a goddess. This is not that world.Podfic of the story by Settiai.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Rain of Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353882) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bCritical%20Role%5d%20A%20Rain%20of%20Feathers.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:06:53



## Audiofic archive download link

  * mp3 coming soon | **Size:** 6 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VII/%5bCritical%20Role%5d%20A%20Rain%20of%20Feathers.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
